Lo Que Sea Necesario
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: Somos muy cercanas para ser extrañas, pero no lo suficientemente íntimas como para ser amantes. No somos enemigas, pero tampoco somo amigas cercanas. No se lo que somos. Pero si estas en problemas, haré lo que sea necesario para salvar tu trasero. [Traducción autorizada por su autor/a original neffititi]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Con un fuerte jadeo, Bo abrió los ojos.

Sentía que acababa de luchar en una pesadilla con algo pesado en su pecho. El tipo de pesadilla de la que no podía despertar aunque quisiera.

Lo primero que Bo hizo fue extender la mano para agarrar algo como una arma. Pero en lugar de una daga, tocó algo suave.

Era su almohada.

Bo descubrió que estaba en su propia cama, mirando al techo, que sabía exactamente dónde estaban todas las manchas y grietas incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Se alzó sobre los codos y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en su propia habitación.

_¿Cómo llegué a casa?_ Bo se preguntó, pero no podía recordarlo.

Se quedó allí sentada un rato, con el cerebro totalmente en blanco.

Luego, lentamente, sus recuerdos volvieron a ella, como si se estuviera recuperando de una gran resaca, excepto que sabía que no estaba borracha y que no había dolor de cabeza.

Recordó que ella y Tamsin habían estado en el complejo de Issac. Vio a Lauren allí y la conversación con ella no terminó bien. Vio a Dyson y Aife allí. Luego tuvo una pelea con Tamsin, pero lo resolvieron. Luego se separaron.

También recordó que Kenzi fue retenida como prisionera. Y no había sabido nada de Trick desde entonces.

Recordó que fue al Dal, pero no había nadie excepto ella. Recordó la explosión allí, la tarjeta del Vagabundo y el humo negro que la rodeaba.

Pero todo después de eso estaba en blanco.

No podía recordar nada después del humo negro, ni siquiera una visión vaga de ningún tipo.

Bo se levantó rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta la ropa, incluso las botas. Quería llamar a alguien, a cualquiera, pero no pudo encontrar su teléfono celular.

Decidió ir al Dal primero. Recordó que le dijo a Tamsin que se encontrarían en el Dal. También recordó la última vez que había hablado con Kenzi, ella también estaba allí.

Pero no había nadie allí. Los residuos de la explosión y el vidrio roto estaban por todo el piso, recordándole que sus recuerdos sobre la explosión eran reales.

Atravesó la habitación de Trick. Se veía normal. Se dio cuenta de que pocas cosas se habían ido, pero ni siquiera podía decir si realmente se habían ido, o si simplemente nunca habían estado allí. Trick tenía muchas cosas en su habitación y Bo no podía recordar cada uno de ellos.

Bo fue a la estación de policía, pero ni Dyson, ni Tamsin estaban allí. Los otros oficiales le dijeron que no se habían presentado a trabajar en días.

Esa fue la primera vez que Bo se dio cuenta de que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Había perdido unos días y no podía recordar una sola cosa. Un minuto todavía estaba en el Dal con el humo negro a su alrededor, al minuto siguiente estaba acostada en su propia cama.

Bo tomó prestado el teléfono de un policía y llamó a todos los que conocía. Pero nadie respondió.

Finalmente un nombre apareció en su mente. Llamó a Hale.

Le tomó un tiempo llegar a él, pero finalmente levantó el teléfono.

—Soy Bo. Mira, Hale, sé que probablemente tienes muchas cosas pasando ahora, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda...

—Bo, ¿eres realmente tú? ¡Gracias a Dios que estás viva! —Hale sonaba aliviado al otro lado del teléfono. —Bo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Dónde están Dyson y Lauren?

—Esperaba que lo supieras.—Bo dijo.—No sé. No recuerdo una mierda. Tamsin fue a buscar a Dyson. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba levantando el teléfono.

—Sí, lo sé. Rastreamos su teléfono hasta un lugar debajo de un acantilado, no lejos del laboratorio humano loco. Pero solo encontramos la camioneta destrozada en el acantilado, y pocos artículos se cayeron cuando la camioneta cayó del acantilado. No había cuerpos, no había rastros, no había nada.— Hale dijo.—Mi gente está revisando todos los hospitales y clínicas, tal vez fueron ingresados de forma anónima.

—¿Dónde está Kenzi? ¿Dónde está Trick? ¡Mierda! ¡Dónde están todos!

—Cálmate, Bo. Envié a Trick a un lugar seguro. No sé dónde está Kenzi en este momento, pero ella también debería estar bien. Lo prometo.—Dijo Hale. —En este momento necesitamos encontrar a Dyson y Lauren

—Sí, y Tamsin.—Bo agregó.—¿Sabes dónde está ella?

—¿Tamsin? No, no lo hago. Ella no me informa, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo terminaron con ella en el complejo de todos modos? No sabía que ustedes dos eran cercanas.

—Larga historia. Tenemos que encontrarlos. Supongo que iré al lugar del accidente y lo comprobaré, por si acaso.

—Okay, solo ten cuidado. Consiguete un teléfono y mantente en contacto.

—Lo haré. Te contactaré tan pronto tenga un teléfono.

…...

Bo tardó un tiempo en conseguir un teléfono nuevo y llegar al acantilado. La policía ya había ido y procesó la escena. La camioneta ya estaba siendo remolcada. Solo habían cristales rotos y pedazos de otras cosas rotas esparcidas por el suelo. También había manchas de sangre en la hierba. La sangre estaba seca y vieja.

Bo miró el acantilado desde el fondo. Sintió que le dolía el corazón, ni siquiera podía decir si era por Dyson o Tamsin.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera decirle adónde fueron, o quién los llevó.

Bo realmente no esperaba que encontrara nada, porque la policía ya había barrido el lugar. Pero cuando se alejó del lugar, notó que algo brillaba entre los guijarros.

Era un arete de zafiro. Tamsin llevaba exactamente el mismo par cuando fueron al complejo de Issac.

Bo puso la oreja en su palma y la miró por un minuto o dos. Podía ver manchas de sangre en la parte posterior del objeto. Ella no sabía qué pensar. Observó la brillante gema azul a la luz del sol. Hacía frío, pero hermoso, como los ojos de su dueña.

Bo exploró el área varias veces, pero no encontró nada más que el arete. Tampoco encontró rastros de ninguno de ellos. Ella quería encontrar a alguien, pero no había nadie viviendo en toda esa área.

"Oh, Dyson, realmente podría usar tu nariz ahora mismo para encontrarte." Bo pensó.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en el suelo para descansar, sonó el teléfono.

—Hola, Bo, soy yo, Hale. Acabo de recibir una llamada de uno de mis muchachos. Encontraron a Dyson.

—¿Realmente donde?

—Estaba en un hospital. Estaba gravemente herido pero ahora está estable. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la dirección.

—Okay.

Bo fue al hospital inmediatamente después de que ella obtuvo la dirección. Era un pequeño hospital no muy lejos del acantilado.

A Bo nunca le gustó el hospital. La sirena de las ambulancias, el olor, las luces pálidas apagadas y la sensación de pesadez en el interior la hacían triste cada vez que entraba en uno. Pero esta vez simplemente no tuvo tiempo de sentirse triste.

Bo corrió a la habitación donde tenían a Dyson. Al ver a Dyson en la cama con los ojos abiertos, sintió que algo pesado en su corazón había desaparecido. Se veía pálido, y parecía que todavía tenia dolores. Tenía gasa y almohadillas alrededor de su pecho y su cabeza. Pero se veía bien.

—¡Dyson! Llegué aquí tan pronto como pude.—Bo se le acercó.

—Hola a ti también.—Dyson sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Bo preguntó.

—No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Tamsin me recogió. Vimos a alguien justo antes de que saliéramos del acantilado. Un hombre, con traje negro y un bastón en la mano. Creo...creo Tamsin dijo que era tu padre o algo así. Pero creo que desapareció cuando estábamos a punto de golpearlo. ¿Es él tu padre? ¿Quién es él? —Dyson frunció el ceño cuando intentaba recordarlo todo.

—Nos ocuparemos de esa mierda más tarde.—Bo dijo. —¿Dónde está Tamsin?

—No lo sé.—Dyson dijo.—Me desmayé. Desperté y estuve aquí. Mi enfermera me dijo que era el único que fue admitido.

—¡Mierda! —Bo se sentó en la silla.—Tengo que encontrarla. Creo que está por suceder algo serio, si aún no ha sucedido.

—¿Qué? De qué estás hablando?

—No sé, Dyson. Hablaré contigo más tarde. Ahora tengo que encontrar a Tamsin primero.—Bo dijo.—Tu solo descansa, ¿okay? Te llamo más tarde.

…...

Bo visitó pocos lugares en los que pensó que Tamsin podría estar, pero no tuvo suerte. Incluso fue al departamento de Lauren, con la esperanza de poder ver a la rubia allí de nuevo. La botella de whisky rota todavía estaba en el suelo, con el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Pero el departamento estaba vacío.

Bo no tuvo más remedio que irse a casa. La gran frustración la ahogó como una inundación. Cosas corrían por su mente. Pensó en todos a su alrededor, luego pensó en Lauren.

"No puedo salvarlos a los dos, al igual que ustedes no pueden amarnos a los dos." Eso fue lo que Lauren le dijo. No podía decir si Lauren fue forzada, o en realidad lo decía en serio. Como Dyson estaba bien, Bo sabía que Lauren probablemente tenía algo que ver con eso. Sabía que no mataría a Dyson incluso si todavía tenía sentimientos por él. Pero al menos ella tenía una cosa bien. Ella no podía amarlos a los dos. De hecho, ni siquiera podía decir cuál amaba en este momento. Tal vez uno, tal vez el otro, tal vez los dos, tal vez ninguno.

Pero Bo sabía una cosa. Lauren se fue sin decir adiós. Estaban en un descanso, pero Bo pensó que si Lauren hubiera decidido dejar el negocio de los Fae para siempre, al menos habría llamado para avisarle.

Bo no sabía a dónde habían llevado esos tipos a Lauren. Sabía que tenía que encontrarla independientemente de lo que sucediera entre ellas.

Pero ella no podía sacar a Tamsin de su mente en este momento. Muchas cosas sucedieron en los últimos días. Tamsin recibió una bala por ella. Entonces ella quiso llevársela. Luego se golpearon la cara con la pared.

Entonces Tamsin lloró y le dijo que no sabía qué hacer.

Ella estaba asustada. Bo nunca la había visto asustada antes. La había visto con rabia, sangre y dolor. La había visto completamente cargada, borracha o inconsciente. Pero ella nunca había visto a la valkiria llorando. La mirada vulnerable en sus ojos atravesó su corazón como una flecha. Duele.

Bo suspiro. Ella sentía que había un millón de cosas que tenía que hacer en ese momento, pero se sentía tan cansada e impotente. Se paró frente a la puerta de su casa y sacó las llaves.

Cuándo Bo metió la llave en el ojo de la cerradura, la puerta se abrió antes de que ella girara la llave. La puerta estaba abierta, pero recordaba claramente que había cerrado la puerta cuando se fue.

Con su mano derecha, Bo sacó su daga. Empujó la puerta lentamente.

Bo entró en silencio, revisando cada rincón de la casa. Se detuvo cuando vio el sofá.

Había alguien acostado en el sofá. Bo sintió que su corazón se había detenido cuando vio la cara. Su daga cayó al suelo pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Se arrodilló junto al sofá y puso las manos en la cara de esa persona.

Era Tamsin. Estaba pálida, con los ojos cerrados. Su camisa blanca tenía manchas de sangre. También había pocos rasguños y contusiones en su rostro.

Bo le puso los dedos en el cuello para comprobar su pulso. Por un momento casi tuvo miedo de hacerlo, tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de tocar su piel. Tenía tanto miedo de que no hubiera pulso.

Pero ella se sintió aliviada. Hubo un pulso después de todo, aunque muy débil.

—Oye, Tamsin, despierta, despierta.—Bo tocó ligeramente la cara del rubio.

Tamsin no estaba respondiendo. Bo sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas. Presionó sus labios sobre sus dedos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había estallado en lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Bo solo se quedó allí por unos minutos, hasta que escuchó que la rubia tosía. La valkiria giró la cabeza con los ojos cerrados en el sofá, como si la persiguiera una pesadilla. Ella dejó escapar algunos gemidos agonizantes. Entonces ella abrió los ojos.

—Oh no, no hay lágrimas...odio las lágrimas.—Tamsin se aclaró la garganta un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño hacia Bo.

—¿Qué? ... Oh.—Bo se secó la cara con las mangas. Tan pronto como la rubia se despertó, Bo de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo sus manos y tenía los labios sobre ellas. Inmediatamente los dejó ir y se puso de pie para recoger algo de papel

—Y ni siquiera tienes un solo rasguños. ¿No eres el elegido? —Tamsin sonrió, como siempre.

—¿Cómo...cuándo...qué demonios ha pasado? —Bo descubrió que era realmente difícil hacer una pregunta sin hacer otra.

—Dyson y yo salimos del acantilado. Me desperté en un hospital de mierda. Me fui. Luego, lo siguiente que supe fue que la súcubo favorita de todos lloraba frente a mí.—Tamsin se sentó y se recostó en el sofá. Observó a Bo caminando por la cocina tratando de conseguir algo para que ella bebiera.

—¿Por qué demonios dejaste el hospital? Realmente podrías usar un poco de atención en este momento.

—No es necesario. Las enfermeras son muy feas de todos modos.—Dijo Tamsin

—Bueno, me alegra que tu boca inteligente no haya muerto con tu camioneta.—Bo puso los ojos en blanco cuando estaba haciendo un chocolate caliente para Tamsin.—Pensé que te dije que nos encontraramos en el Dal.

—Lo hice. Ese lugar era un agujero de mierda. Y dijiste que fuera a un lugar seguro, así que aquí estoy.—Tamsin volvió a acostarse. Tan fuerte como ella actuara, todavía sentía el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía exhausta y frustrada.

—Toma, bebe esto. —Bo le entregó una taza de chocolate caliente.

Tamsin tomó la taza, pero no bebió. En cambio, miró fijamente la cara de Bo. Extendió su mano derecha y puso su pulgar en la cara de Bo. —Te perdiste uno, súcubo.—Se secó una gota de lágrima. Luego sonrió y lamió la lágrima de la punta de su dedo.

—Salado.—Ella dijo. Luego comenzó a beber el chocolate caliente lentamente.

Bo estaba un poco sorprendida. Ella no sabía qué decirle a Tamsin. No estaba acostumbrada a momentos como este con ella. Cuando la rubia no estaba diciendo nada sarcástico o pateando el trasero de alguien, cuando la rubia realmente estaba mostrando algunos sentimientos verdaderos, Bo no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo.

—¿Puedo tener algún ingrediente especial en mi chocolate caliente? —Dijo Tamsin.

—¿Eh?

—Algo como ... ¿vodka?

—¡Absolutamente no! —Bo dijo.—¡Solo bebe tu chocolate caliente y vete a la cama!

—Wow, todavía no hemos tenido sola bebida, ¿y ya me estás pidiendo que me acueste contigo?

—Muy divertida.—Bo volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Ella sintió que algo estaba mal. Tamsin siempre fue sarcástica, pero en realidad nunca hizo bromas sucias con ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Se acercó a la cara de Tamsin y la miró por un minuto, luego dijo.—Tamsin, ¿estás drogada? Tus pupilas están dilatadas.—

—Es posible que haya tenido un poco más de extra de golosinas del hospital.—Tamsin sonrió.—Sabes, fue realmente una larga caminata desde el hospital hasta tu casa. ¿Cómo crees que logré llegar hasta aquí?

—Al menos podrías haberme llamado...—Dijo Bo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había perdido su teléfono en alguna parte. Tamsin también lo sabía, pero no dijo nada. Ella solo sonrió y siguió bebiendo su chocolate caliente.

—Bueno, supongo que mañana podríamos jugar el juego del millón de preguntas.—Bo se levantó y dijo.—Vamos, vamos a la cama.

—Simplemente no te rindes, ¿verdad? —Tamsin dijo. Pero siguió a la morena escaleras arriba sin decir nada más.

—Mi pijama y batas están por todas partes.—Bo señaló su armario.—Toma lo que necesites.

—Prefiero dormir desnuda.—Tamsin pateó sus zapatos. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y se quitó los jeans. Se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó lentamente.

—Justo como pensaba que todo es bastante incómodo.—Dijo Bo. No era porque Tamsin estaba medio desnuda delante de ella, sino porque Tamsin la miró todo el tiempo cuando se quitó la ropa, como si no supiera por completo que estaba medio desnuda.

—Bueno, te vi desnuda el otro día. Supongo que debería devolverte el favor.—Dijo Tamsin. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador. Bo apartó la vista cuando la valkiria expuso sus senos, no porque no quisiera ver, sino porque no quería que Tamsin la viera mirándolos.

—¿Cómo están...cómo están tus heridas? —Bo sabía que tenía que decir algo.

—Doloroso, pero sobreviviré.—Tamsin se acostó a su lado. Se metió debajo de las sabanas.

Bo se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Tenía una mano debajo de la cabeza y la otra frente a su pecho. Miró a la rubia, que también la estaba mirando a ella. No pudo evitar notar los vendajes y las gasas sobre ella. También podía ver los moretones y contusiones en todo el cuerpo. Luego sus ojos se posaron en su tanga negra. Aparentemente era lo único que tenía sobre ella en este momento.

Bo se aclaró la garganta y apartó los ojos.

—Si este es tu movimiento súcubo, diría gracias a Dios que eres bonita.—Tamsin se rió entre dientes. Parecía que estaba borracha y solo medio consciente.

Bo sabía que probablemente era por el analgésico o lo que sea que tomó antes de salir del hospital. Ella quería decirle algo o preguntarle algo. Pero incluso antes de abrir la boca, Tamsin se acercó a ella.

Tamsin la miró a los ojos, con un toque de sonrisa en su rostro. Luego bajó la vista mientras colocaba tanto su dedo índice como el dedo medio sobre el pecho de Bo.

Bo levantó las cejas y miró a Tamsin. —Tamsin, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó.

Tamsin no respondió. Ella no dijo nada. Se inclinó y besó el pecho de Bo, donde estaban las puntas de sus dedos.

Bo sintió que su corazón simplemente dio un vuelco. Sintió el aliento de la rubia en su pecho, cálido y cosquilleante. Se sonrojó. De repente recordó algo.

_Tu corazón es a la vez fuerte y gentil._

Tamsin le dijo eso cuando sus dedos tocaron su pecho en la bañera el otro día. Ahora ella había besado el mismo lugar.

Una sensación extremadamente dolorosa pero cálida llenó el corazón de Bo como una explosión. La borró de su mente por unos segundos. No podía moverse, ni hablar, ni siquiera pensar. La mirada en los ojos de Tamsin el otro día, cuando ambas estaban en la bañera, le pasó por la mente. La tristeza, la vulnerabilidad, el dolor y mil otras emociones que Bo no pudo distinguir.

Bo solo mintió allí pensando en eso, con los suaves y cálidos labios de la valkiria en su pecho. Se sentía como el momento en la bañera y el momento justo ahora se había solapado.

Luego se dio cuenta de que la valkiria ya se había quedado dormida, con la cara presionada contra su pecho y los mechones de cabello extendiéndose sobre la almohada. La valkiria tenía las manos en la cintura de Bo. Pero en lugar de envolverse alrededor de ella, tenía las manos apretadas con los puños en su pijama, como si estuviera tratando de aferrarse a algo al ahogarse.

Bo suspiro. Dudó un momento, luego puso su brazo sobre la cintura de la rubia.

Bo no podía decir si estaba feliz, preocupada o asustada en ese momento. Ella solo sintió el calor de la rubia. La consoló.

_Al menos todavía te tengo_. Bo pensó. _Al menos todavía te tengo._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Bo se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Por un momento, simplemente se quedó allí, tratando de convencerse de que era solo otra mañana normal de su vida normal. Le pareció escuchar a Kenzi tratando de volar la cocina. Le pareció escuchar a Lauren duchándose en el baño.

Pero entonces vio a Tamsin acostada a su lado, con todos los moretones y heridas en ella. Ella sabía que todo lo que sucedió en los últimos días no era una ilusión.

Todos fueron reales.

Bo suspiro. Se levantó en silencio y se vistió. No quería despertar a la rubia porque sabía que estaba gravemente herida y necesitaba el descanso más que nadie.

Bo miró a la Valkiria dormida. Tenía las cejas fruncidas un poco, como si tuviera dolor incluso mientras dormía. Tenía los puños cerrados, como si intentará aferrarse a algo. Bo de repente quiso consolarla, pero ella no sabía cómo, así que simplemente la cubrió con las sábanas y bajó las escaleras.

Bo hizo un poco de café, luego llamó a Hale y Dyson.

Dyson estaba bien. Le dijo a Bo que debería salir del hospital en uno o dos días.

Hale finalmente había encontrado a Kenzi. Kenzi estaba tratando de localizar a Bo y los demás, pero tan pronto como Hale le dijo que Bo había regresado, decidió regresar a casa.

Pero no había información de ningún tipo sobre Lauren. Hale hizo que el departamento de policía la buscara. La instalación de Issac fue abandonada después de la muerte de Issac. El departamento de policía todavía estaba procesando la evidencia que obtuvieron.

Bo se sentó en el sofá y tomó su primer café en días. Pero en lugar de sentirse recargada, sintió un gran corazón.

Ella decidió hacer algunos panqueques para el desayuno. Sentía que realmente podría usar algo de azúcar en este momento. Además, sabía que Tamsin probablemente necesitaría más comida que ella.

Tamsin bajó las escaleras con la túnica de Bo cuando Bo estaba poniendo el último panqueque en el plato.

—Wow, desayuno.—Tamsin sonrió.—Definitivamente debería considerar acostarme más a menudo contigo.—Se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó junto a la mesa.

Bo rodó los ojos y dijo.—Solo come, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

Tamsin sostuvo el tenedor en su mano. Ella extendió la mantequilla sobre sus panqueques con ella y vertió un poco de jarabe sobre sus panqueques. Cortó los panqueques con su tenedor en trozos más pequeños, pero no se los comió. Ella solo los miró por un momento, luego respiró hondo y dijo.—Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora, súcubo?

—¿Por ahora? Desayuna.—Bo dijo, después de que ella se metió un gran pedazo de panqueque en la boca.

—¿Después del desayuno?

—Bueno, tal vez deberíamos comenzar, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?

—Es complicado.

Tamsin miró hacia abajo y dijo.—Tenemos mucho tiempo ahora, definitivamente podemos hacer algo sobre la parte complicada.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué tan complicado va a ser? Puedes recibir una bala por mí sin dudarlo, pero no puedes decirme qué estaba pasando.—Dijo Bo

—Eso fue un movimiento totalmente involuntario.—Tamsin apuntó con su dedo índice a Bo.—Y no esperes una próxima vez.

—Espero que no. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue arrastrar tu trasero hasta aquí? —Bo dijo. Ella quería decir algo más, pero el fuerte golpe de la puerta la había interrumpido.

—¡Bo, Bo-Bo, estoy en casa! ¡Kenzi está en caso! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! —Kenzi corrió hacia la cocina antes de que su voz llegara al oído de Bo. Agarró una caja de cereal y sacó un poco de cereal para tirarlo en su boca. Luego se dio la vuelta y vio a Tamsin sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Ella se congeló allí, mirando a la Valkiria con la boca aún masticando el cereal. Luego dejó de masticar.

Bo se sorprendió cuando vio al tipo duro detrás de Kenzi. Ella lo reconoció como el asesino a sueldo de Morrigan. Casi sacó su daga, pero se dio cuenta de que el tipo grande no tenía intención de capturar a nadie. Simplemente siguió a Kenzi como un ángel de guardia.

—¿No es él al que golpeaste en sus bolas una vez? —Bo lo miró y le preguntó a Kenzi.

—Se llama Bruce y ahora es un aliado.—Dijo Kenzi.—Hablando de eso, ¿puedo hablar contigo, como en privado?

Bo caminó hacia la sala de estar con Kenzi. Kenzi se dio la vuelta y miró a las otras dos personas en la cocina. Luego bajó la voz y dijo.—¿Qué demonios, Bo? ¿No puedes guardar tu...lo que sea que esté en tus pantalones? ¿Te acostaste con ella? ¿Te acostaste con la perra detective? ¿Con tu novia y D-man enjaulado en algún lugar? ¿Y sabes que tiene alguna agenda malvada en tu contra? Espera un minuto... ¿ya te lavó el cerebro? ¿Eres una réplica de Bo?

—En primer lugar, no dormí con ella. Bueno, lo hice, pero lo único que hicimos fue compartir la misma cama. En segundo lugar, resolvimos la agenda malvada. Y tercero, Dyson está bien, está en el hospital. ¿Hale no te dijo eso?

Kenzi cerró los ojos como si hubiera hecho algo mal.—Me dijo que volviste y simplemente colgué. Realmente debería dejar que termine lo que sea que esté hablando la próxima vez.

—Bueno, todavía necesitamos encontrar a Lauren.—Bo dijo.—No tengo idea de dónde está ahora.

—Me alegra que estés bien.—Kenzi abrazó a Bo.—Estaba tan preocupado por ti, que casi...

—¿Casi qué? —Bo olió algo mal.

—Nada. Solo un decir.—Kenzi dijo.—Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro plan ahora?

—Supongo que nos sentamos con todos en la misma habitación y hablamos sobre lo que sucedió en los últimos días. Luego encontramos a Lauren. Luego nos daremos cuenta del resto de la mierda.—Bo dijo.—Pero primero, tengo que terminar mi desayuno. Me muero de hambre.

—Genial. Dame la dirección del hospital. Iré a visitar a Dyson.—Kenzi dijo.

—Claro. Enviando la dirección...enviada.

—Hasta más tarde Bo-Bo. Traeré comida cuando regrese.—Kenzi se volvió hacia la cocina y dijo.—Bruce, vámonos.

…...

La casa volvió a quedar en silencio después de que Kenzi y Bruce se fueron. Tamsin todavía estaba tratando de terminar sus panqueques, y Bo también.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Bo bajo el tenedor. Se sentía rara teniendo a alguien sentado a su lado pero sin hablar.

—Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Bo rodó los ojos y suspiró.—¿Qué tal si comenzamos con quién es mi padre y qué demonios quiere de mí?

—Bueno, no sé qué quiere de ti. Solo soy el repartidor.

—Entonces para ti solo soy un paquete ¿eh? —Bo la miró y preguntó.

Ahora le tocaba a Tamsin rodar los ojos. Bajó el tenedor y dijo.—Realmente desearía que lo fueras, Bo. Si pudiera entregarte como un paquete, cada mierda ya estaría resuelta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no me entregaste? —Bo preguntó.—Dijiste que se necesitaba un cabello de alguien en quien confío, dos cabellos de alguien que amo y tres de mí. Sé que me arrancaste cabellos la noche que rompí con Lauren. Tienes el cabello de Lauren antes, ¿verdad?

—Realmente no quieres escuchar esa historia.

—Lo que sea, quiero decir que era como eso, ¿hace varias semanas ahora? Y estuviste a mi alrededor durante meses. ¿Por qué no me entregaste antes? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Bien.—Tamsin puso su sonrisa de firma en su rostro y dijo.—Creí que debía divertirme más contigo. No es que me divierta tanto en cada tarea de entrega.

Bo puso ambas manos sobre la mesa como si intentara ponerse de pie. Miró a Tamsin con una mirada tranquila en su rostro. Respiró hondo y dijo.—Estás mintiendo, Tamsin. ¿Por qué no me entregaste antes? ¿Por qué ahora?

Tamsin estaba mirando su plato, tratando de fingir que todavía estaba comiendo los panqueques. Podía sentir la mirada de la súcubo sobre ella. La había puesto nerviosa y asustada. No tenía miedo porque la súcubo se estaba a punto de enojarse, sino por las respuestas a sus preguntas.

_Porque me preocupo por ti, Bo_. Esa era la respuesta. La simple verdad enterrada en el corazón de Tamsin. Era su pesadilla, obsesionándola desde que se dio cuenta. Ella no quería enfrentarlo. Ella no podía enfrentarlo. En el momento en que descubrió que sentía algo por Bo, supo que todo estaría jodida, porque la súcubo ya no era un paquete. Pero no podía decirle a Bo, ni siquiera podía decirse a sí misma. Se obligó a no pensar en eso. Ella fingió que no había sentimientos personales. Ella hizo todo lo posible para controlarlo, pero falló. Lo último que quería hacer ahora era admitirlo ante Bo. Si lo hiciera, ya nunca podría retirarlo. Nunca.

—¿Hola? —Bo agitó su mano frente a la cara de Tamsin.—Oye, no apagues. Dime, Tamsin, cuéntame todo.

Tamsin respiró hondo. Vio a Bo mirándola, esperando respuestas. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un repentino teléfono celular sonó rompió la tensión.

—¿Vas a tomar eso? —Tamsin miró el teléfono de Bo. Ella se sintió aliviada.

—Maldita sea. Es Hale. Tengo que tomar esto.—Bo dijo.—No hemos terminado.—Levantó su teléfono y le dijo a Tamsin.—Tú y yo, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Para sorpresa de Bo, la voz que provenía del otro extremo del teléfono no era la de Hale.

Era de Trick.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien, Bo.—Trick sonaba aliviado y feliz.—Cuando Hale me dijo que no podía encontrarte en ningún lado, me preocupé. Casi volví por ti.

—Estoy bien, abuelo. ¿Dónde estás? Fui al Dal un par de veces pero no te vi allí.

—Estoy...en Escocia, con Stella.

—¡Bien por ti! —Bo dijo.—Aunque desearía que al menos me hubieras dejado un mensaje en tu refrigerador o algo antes de irte por una luna de miel.

—No es exactamente lo que estás pensando, Bo. Hale me envió aquí, así no me involucro en toda la política entre la luz y la oscuridad. Se está formando una tormenta de granizo entre la luz y la oscuridad.

—Bueno, es bueno saber que estás vivo y bien, y con Stella.—Bo dijo.—Ojalá estuvieras aquí, realmente podría usar algo de tu experiencia en el negocio de las hadas en este momento.

—Lo sé. Por eso le pedí a Hale que te llamara.—Trick dijo.—Puedes contactarme a través de él de ahora en adelante.—Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego continuó.—Quiero saber todo lo que te sucedió en los últimos días.

—Okay. A ver, ¿por dónde empiezo? —Bo dijo.—Fuimos al complejo de Isaac. Lauren estaba allí. Hablamos, una conversación no muy agradable. Luego Tamsin consiguió a Dyson, pero ambos se cayeron del acantilado. Ambos están bien ahora. Fui a buscarte a ti y a Kenzi en el Dal. Había una carta del vagabundo en el suelo y una canción extraña en la radio. Hubo una explosión. Entonces creo que vi un humo negro que me rodeaba.

—¿Qué pasó después del humo negro, Bo? Necesito que pienses con mucho cuidado, ¿qué pasó después de eso?

—No lo sé, Trick. Es como si mis recuerdos fueran borrados o algo así. Lo siguiente que sé es que me desperté en mi propia cama y fue días después. No tengo idea de lo que sucedió durante esos días.

—Esto es malo, Bo. Tenemos que averiguar qué pasó.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo? ¿Ir a un tejedor de sueños? ¿O tienes un suero de verdad escondido en algún lugar que pueda usar?

—No, el suero de la verdad o el tejedor no funcionarían en tu caso.—Trick dijo.—Te enviaré a alguien para que te ayude a recordar más tarde. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

—Okay.—Bo colgó el teléfono. Luego se dio la vuelta tratando de continuar su conversación con Tamsin. Pero Tamsin ya no estaba en la mesa. Estaba acostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Bo corrió hacia el sofá y se inclinó para comprobar su pulso. Ella escuchó al rubio gruñir.

—Solo tomo una siesta. Todavía respiro—Dijo Tamsin.

—Está bien. Pero vamos a continuar esa conversación cuando te despiertes.—Bo dijo.—No puedes esquivarme para siempre.

Tamsin no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en el sofá y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Bo suspiró y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, tratando de descubrir qué debía hacer a continuación. Ahora que sabía que todos estaban bien, excepto Lauren, pensó que deberían encontrar a Lauren primero. Pero no había ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Lauren. Y como Bo había perdido su teléfono, no tenía idea de si Lauren había tratado de contactarla. Tal vez lo intentó, pero no pudo.

Algo se le ocurrió a Bo. Ella llamó a Hale.

—Oye, necesito un favor. ¿Puedes pedirle a alguien que rastree mi viejo teléfono celular?

—Por suerte para ti. Ya hemos rastreado tu viejo teléfono celular cuando estabas desaparecido. Aparentemente lo dejaste en el Dal. El teléfono debería estar en la estación de policía ahora. Puedes ir a reclamarlo. Se lo haré saber.

—OKay gracias.—Bo hizo una pausa por un momento, luego dijo.—¿Algún progreso en encontrar a Lauren?

—No aún no.—Dijo Hale.

—Mierda.—Bo cerró los ojos y maldijo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.—¿Qué pasa con las cosas entre la luz y la oscuridad? ¿Habrá una guerra o algo así?

—No. No habrá guerra. Las cosas son muy intensas entre las principales familias en este momento.—Dijo Hale.—No puedo contarte todos los detalles, pero Morrigan renunciará pronto. Una vez que ella se haya ido, las cosas deberían arreglarse.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso? —Dijo Bo.

—Digamos que tengo a la persona correcta en el lugar correcto. De todos modos, no te preocupes por las cosas entre la luz y la oscuridad Bo. Solo encuentra a Lauren y trata con las cosas que tienes. Aunque, es posible que quieras mantener un perfil bajo por ahora, los secuaces de Morrigan podrían estar cazándote a ti o a Kenzi ahora mismo.

—Okay. Gracias por el aviso.—Dijo Bo.—Iré a buscar mi viejo celular ahora. Solo avísame si surge algo sobre Lauren, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré.

…..

Bo miró a Tamsin. Ella todavía estaba durmiendo. Bo decidió no despertarla. Entonces se fue a la estación de policía para recuperar su viejo celular.

Bo tenía algunas llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto y correos de voz, de Kenzi, Hale y Dyson. Pero nada era de Lauren. Había un número desconocido llamado su par de veces. Bo volvió a llamar, pero nadie respondió. Decidió contárselo a Hale, por si acaso era Lauren.

Bo luego fue al Dal. No sabía por qué, pero pensó que podría encontrar alguna pista allí, ya que la gente de Hale encontró su teléfono allí. Pero no encontró nada, excepto todo el desastre.

Le hizo una visita a Dyson. Kenzi y Bruce también estaban allí. Dyson se sorprendió de que Bo fue a verlo después de que ella lo había llamado antes. Pero todos terminaron pasándolo muy bien en el hospital.

Entonces Bo se quedó sin lugares a donde ir. Ella tuvo que irse a casa. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba un poco preocupada por Tamsin. Sabía que había millones de preguntas que quería hacerle a Tamsin, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

En este momento, solo estaba preocupada por ella.

….

Bo abrió la puerta de su casa. Ella pensó que Tamsin todavía estaba durmiendo la siesta. Pero para su sorpresa, la valkiria estaba en la cocina, con su cara de "voy a matar a alguien". Al verla entrar, Tamsin apretó los labios y miró el sofá.

Había una extraña sentada en el sofá, una mujer joven. Se vistió como una niña de una de esas animaciones japonesas, con su cabello resaltado, su brillante sombra de ojos, su vestido lleno de cintas y cordones, sus medias hasta las rodillas y sus zapatos que no combinaban con el color. Aparte de eso, ella era realmente bonita. Escuchó a Bo entrar y se arrojó a Bo para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Oye, ¿quién demonios eres? —Bo la empujó y preguntó. Vio a Tamsin sonreír, como si estuviera diciendo que ahora es tu turno.

—¡Es un placer conocerte en persona! ¡He oído mucho sobre ti! ¡Bo, el súcubo no alineado! ¡Eres tan bonita! ¡Te ves tan genial! ¿Puedo besarte?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no puedes! —Dijo Bo.—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—En realidad, estaba pensando que podría ayudarte.—La niña hizo un puchero cuando escuchó un no de Bo. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y comenzó a masticar chicle.

—¿Qué?

—Trick me dijo que necesitas recuperar algunos recuerdos.—La niña sacó el chicle de la boca con los dedos y luego lo volvió a meter.

—Oh, ¿entonces Trick te envió a ayudarme con eso?

La niña asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Bo. Bo retrocedió unos pasos, en caso de que la niña se arrojara nuevamente hacia ella. Pero esta vez la chica solo extendió la mano.—Hola, mi nombre es Tia, soy una musa. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos.

—¿Musa? ¿No se supone que debes estar bailando o tocando el arpa en alguna parte? —Bo le estrechó la mano ligeramente.

—Somos famosas por eso. Pero tenemos habilidades relacionadas con los recuerdos. Es del lado de nuestra madre. Sin embargo, no mucha gente lo sabe.—Tia agarró la mano de Bo y saltó arriba y abajo como un niño en Halloween.—Entonces, comencemos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok...entonces, ¿qué hago ahora?

—Solo siéntate y relájate. Yo haré el resto.—Tia se sentó en el sofá mientras arrastraba a Bo para sentarse a su lado.—No te preocupes, no sentirás nada. Lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bo asintió, luego sintió la mano de Tia en su sien.

Ella instantáneamente se desmayó.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Bo se despertó. Parpadeó algunas veces, luego se sentó. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Vio a Tia sentada a su lado y a Tamsin de pie en la cocina. Ella se sintió aliviada.

Pero Bo se sintió diferente. Había tantos pensamientos en su cerebro, saltando como conejitos. También sintió que todo lo que veía, todo lo que escuchaba era más colorido y vívido de lo que recordaba.

—¿Me diste alguna droga rara? —Bo le preguntó a Tia.

—No. Estarás así por varios minutos, es porque tu cerebro fue completamente activado por mi poder. A algunas personas realmente les gustó. Dicen que es como la mejor droga del mundo.—Dijo Tia.

—Sí, puedo ver eso.—Bo giró la cabeza varias veces. Curiosamente, no sintió ninguna molestia o dolor. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrada.

—Recuperé tus recuerdos perdidos.—Dijo Tia.—Estaban enterrados profundamente, pero todavía están allí.

—¿Te importaría decirme cómo haces eso?

—Las musas tienen el poder de localizar los recuerdos en el cerebro de uno. Tu cerebro nunca olvida las cosas. Los recuerdos siempre están ahí, solo te faltan los índices. Puedo averiguar qué memoria se relaciona con qué índice. Entonces, estás lista.

—Pero todavía no recuerdo una mierda.—Dijo Bo.

Tia sonrió. Sacó dos viales de su bolsillo. Parecían idénticos, excepto que uno tiene líquido negro y el otro tiene líquido azul claro.—Bebe esto antes de dormir. Tus recuerdos volverán a ti como un sueño mientras duermes. Los recordarás después.

—¿Ambos?

—El negro es para los recuerdos que perdiste durante los últimos días. Trick me dijo que tienes que saberlo, así que...realmente deseo que no tengas que hacerlo. El otro...el azul es otra cosa Es muy interesante. Puede que te guste. Bebe uno a la vez, o tendrás sueños encontrados. Aunque a algunas personas realmente les gusta eso.—Ella le guiñó un ojo a Bo.

—Okay, beber antes de dormir, lo tengo.—Dijo Bo.—Entonces...¿algo más?

—No, me voy. Tengo una fiesta a la que ir.—Tia saltó del sofá.

—Gracias.—Bo la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Tia salió por la puerta, pero de repente se dio la vuelta y besó a Bo. Bo se sorprendió. Tia gritó en éxtasis y salió corriendo. Bo la escuchó gritar "Besé al súcubo desalineado yay" hasta el final. Finalmente su voz desapareció.

—Bueno, ustedes dos no son lindas juntas.—Tamsin sonrió con las cejas arqueadas.

Bo la miró con una mirada fría. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Ella preguntó.—¿Ella también te besó?

—¡No preguntes mierdas! —Tamsin gruñó.

…..

Bo bebió el vial negro antes de acostarse. Puso el azul claro en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Ella no quería tener sueños encontrados. Ella solo quería saber qué sucedió en los últimos días.

Bo no sabía si era porque estaba realmente cansada o porque lo que bebió se quedó dormida al instante.

Al principio, vio una oscuridad infinita. Ella sabía que estaba en alguna parte, porque podía escuchar algo. Pero era pura oscuridad.

Se sentía fría, deprimida y húmeda, como si se hubiera ahogado en su propio sudor frío. Ella quería respirar, pero era tan difícil. Quería agarrar algo o llamar a alguien, pero no podía moverse ni hablar.

Entonces sintió que estaba parada en algún lado. Podía sentir el viento frío soplando en su cara. Podía oler la niebla. Olía a cadáver podrido. Bo nunca había olido el cadáver podrido, pero pensó que si lo tuviera así sería como olía.

Ella se quedó allí por un rato. Ella no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Ella trató de caminar unos pasos. Podía sentir el suelo irregular bajo sus pies, como si fuera una superficie rugosa hecha de rocas o guijarros.

Pero ella no podía ver nada. Pensó que había estado en la oscuridad el tiempo suficiente para que sus ojos se acostumbraran ahora, pero aún así, no podía ver nada.

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro. La asustó, no solo porque fue tan repentino, sino también porque hacía mucho frío. Sintió que la mano en realidad estaba sacando calor de ella.

Bo se estremeció. Se dio la vuelta, tratando de ver quién era. Pero ella no podía ver nada. Simplemente sintió a alguien de pie detrás de ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? —Bo preguntó. Podía escuchar su propia voz temblando. Oyó el eco de su voz rebotando en el aire.

—Ven.—Dijo una voz detrás de ella. La mano sobre su hombro se movió hacia abajo y la agarró por la muñeca.

Bo se sintió incómoda. Quería luchar, pero esa mano la agarró con tanta fuerza.

El dueño de esa mano la atrajo hacia alguna parte. Bo tuvo que caminar con él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardó, pero finalmente pensó que habían llegado a algún lado. Oyó que se abría una puerta o una puerta.

Entonces vio algunas luces. Al principio no podía acostumbrarse, aunque no eran muy brillantes. Eran solo unas antorchas en la pared de un pasillo grande y vacío.

Bo miró la mano en su muñeca. Parecía la mano de un hombre, nada especial. Luego miró a la persona frente a ella, frente a ella con la espalda.

Como si hubiera notado su mirada en su espalda, el hombre se dio la vuelta.

—Ven, hija mía.—Él dijo. Luego la llevó a entrar por la puerta.

Bo se sobresaltó. Sabía que había visto esa cara en algún lugar antes. Fue durante su amanecer. Tuvo una visión sobre un hombre que sostenía un bebé y su madre.

—¿Padre...? —Bo lo miró y dijo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y la miró de nuevo. Luego sonrió. La sonrisa fue gentil, pero no cálida.

—Isabeau, hija mía.—El hombre la abrazó. Bo le devolvió el abrazo, casi inconscientemente. Curiosamente, no podía sentir ninguna alegría o felicidad. Era como un sueño, no sentía nada.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Bo preguntó. Miró hacia afuera desde la puerta. Ella no podía ver nada.

—Este es mi palacio, mi reino.—Dijo su padre.—Ven.

Bo no sabía por qué, pero ella quitó una antorcha encendida de la pared y la sostuvo en su mano. Atravesó la puerta para ver qué había allí afuera.

Vio oscuridad y niebla, como el sol había muerto, al igual que las estrellas y la luna.

Luego vio rostros en la niebla, rostros distorsionados, como si alguien estuviera en agonía, o fuera torturado. Esos rostros flotaban a su alrededor como humo. Cada vez que se acercaban, Bo sentía la frialdad. Era la misma frialdad que sentía cuando estaba parada en la oscuridad antes de que apareciera su padre.

Bo se sintió asustada, no porque todas esas caras, sino que sintiera algo pesado en su corazón, como si ya no pudiera sentir la felicidad.

Ella estaba en pánico. Se dio la vuelta buscando a su padre, pero en lugar de la puerta, vio una oscuridad infinita. La única luz era la antorcha encendida en su mano. Quería llamar a alguien, pero ni siquiera podía escuchar su propia voz. Ella jadeó fuerte, una, dos veces...

—...Despierta. Oye, despierta. Mírame.

Bo abrió los ojos cuando todavía estaba jadeando. Vio la cara de Tamsin delante de ella. Tenía sus manos tocando su rostro.

—¡Asústate la mierda fuera de mi! —Tamsin la agarró por la cintura.—¿Qué diablos pasó?

Bo todavía estaba jadeando. Podía sentir el miedo explotar en su corazón, que venía de la nada. Solo se sentía asustada y fría. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Tamsin con los ojos cerrados. El único calor que podía sentir en este momento era de las manos de Tamsin.

—¿Quieres decirme qué fue? —Dijo Tamsin. Sostuvo a Bo más fuerte para evitar que temblara.

—Creo que...de alguna manera fui a la casa de mi padre cuando me fui.—Dijo Bo.—Lo vi. Luego se fue. Estaba todo oscuro y frío. Vi caras, muchas caras...en agonía...el viento...la niebla...no saber...

—Solo cálmate. Él no está aquí, al menos no en este momento.—Dijo Tamsin. Ayudó a Bo a acostarse en la cama otra vez.

—Tamsin.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de mi padre?

Tamsin apretó los labios. Se acostó al lado de Bo. Entonces ella dijo.—Porque...él es un hombre muy aterrador.

—¿Puedes decirme todo, por favor?

—No ahora, súcubo, no ahora.—Dijo Tamsin.—Realmente necesito dormir. Tú también.

Bo se acosto allí, con los ojos bien abiertos. Todavía sentía el miedo en su pecho, como si su corazón dejara de latir en cualquier momento. Extendió la mano, buscando la mano de la valkiria. Con vacilación, agarró los dedos de Tamsin.

Ella pensó que Tamsin se alejaría. Pero ella no lo hizo. En cambio, sostuvo la mano de Bo contra su pecho. Bo sintió su piel suave y cálida. Respiró hondo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

A la mañana siguiente, Bo llamó a Trick para contarle sobre sus recuerdos de su padre. Trick estaba muy callado al otro lado del teléfono. Lo único que dijo durante toda la conversación fue que necesitaba investigar un poco y le pidió a Bo que mantuviera la calma.

Bo no sabía qué hacer. Pensó que probablemente no hacer nada al respecto en este momento sería la mejor opción.

Entonces Hale llamó. Hizo que su gente rastreara el número desconocido en el teléfono celular de Bo. Provenía de un teléfono público no muy lejos de una fábrica abandonada.

Bo decidió hacer una visita a ese lugar.

Quería pedirle a Tamsin o Dyson que la acompañarán, pero ambos volvieron a sus deberes de detective. Como estuvieron ausentes durante toda una semana, tenían mucho papeleo que hacer y muchos informes que presentar. También tenían archivos de casos amontonados en sus escritorios.

Bo no llevó a Kenzi con ella, porque Hale le había advertido sobre la Morrigan. Bo sabía que la Morrigan había declarado a Kenzi como el enemigo del reino. Aunque Hale le prometió que la perra malvada no estaba a cargo de nada en este momento, Bo aún no podía arriesgarse. Con Lauren desaparecida, lo último que quería en este momento era que Kenzi estuviera en peligro.

Entonces ella se fue sola.

…..

La fábrica abandonada estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Bo tardó un tiempo en llegar allí. Toda el área a su alrededor eran edificios abandonados, depósitos de chatarra y casas embargadas.

Bo entró en la fábrica, ignorando el letrero de no entrar sin autorización. Ella olió algo. En lugar del olor oxidado o polvoriento que debería tener una fábrica abandonada, Bo olía a desinfectante.

Ella miró a su alrededor. El lugar parecía demasiado limpio para ser abandonado. Pero ella no vio nada especial, ni a nadie.

Bo caminó por el edificio. Encontró pocas jeringas y viales rotos en un rincón de una habitación. Se veían exactamente como los que vio en el complejo de Isaac. Pero no podía estar segura, porque para ella todos parecían iguales. Sacó una bolsa de plástico de su bolsillo y las guardó. Supuso que podría pedirle a Dyson que las revisara en el sistema policial para ver si algo coincidía con algo.

Cuándo Bo estaba revisando las habitaciones en el segundo piso, escuchó algo en el patio trasero.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que un grupo de personas movía algo del sótano a un camión. Se parecían a la gente de Isaac. Tenían armas en sus manos, y todos llevaban chalecos antibalas negros.

Bo sabía quienes eran, probablemente tenían conexiones con el complejo de Isaac. Sabía que Dyson había matado a Isaac, pero también sabía que los líderes locos tenían seguidores locos, y que no morirían tan fácilmente.

Bo sabía que si quería encontrar a Lauren, esta podría ser su mejor oportunidad. Bajó las escaleras y bajó al patio trasero.

El patio trasero era pequeño. Había una vieja autocaravana estacionada en la esquina, pero parecía que no se había usado durante años. Todos los neumáticos estaban desinflados, las ventanas estaban oxidadas, con muchos insectos muertos y telas de araña.

Luego había un nuevo camión negro estacionado al otro lado del patio. Las personas con chalecos antibalas transportaban cajas y contenedores desde el sótano hasta el camión.

Bo se escondió detrás de la autocaravana y los observó por un rato. Ella tomó algunas fotos de los hombres, las cosas que llevaban y la placa del vehículo.

Parecía que estaban tratando de sacar todo del sótano. Bo se dirigió a la entrada del sótano y entró sin que nadie lo notara.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio. El sótano estaba sorprendentemente bien iluminado y limpio. Olía el mismo desinfectante de nuevo, mucho más fuerte esta vez. Vio estantes de cosas llenas del sótano, algunos estantes estaban vacíos. Parecía que esas personas habían limpiado algunos de ellos.

Bo no tenía idea de lo que eran. Para ella, parecían algún tipo de sustancias químicas en contenedores y equipos en cajas.

Tomó algunas fotos de todo, luego se acercó lentamente a la habitación interior del sótano.

Había una sala de control en la esquina del sótano. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Bo podía escuchar a alguien hablando adentro. Después de mirar alrededor y asegurarse de que no había nadie mirándola, se acercó a la puerta.

Bo echó un vistazo al interior. Ella casi gritó. Tenía que presionar una mano sobre su boca para no hacer ningún ruido.

Era Lauren. Ella estaba allí con algunos chicos. Esos tipos se parecían a los hombres de Isaac. Bo sacó su daga en su mano y respiró hondo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y atacar a esos hombres, oyó que Lauren les decía.—Creo que hemos terminado aquí hoy. Esperen mis órdenes de trasladar el resto de las cosas más tarde.

Uno de los hombres, que se parecía al líder del equipo, asintió con la cabeza cortésmente. Luego comenzaron a salir.

Bo quería ir a ellos y preguntarle a Lauren qué estaba pasando. Quería sostenerla en sus brazos y decirle que deberían volver a estar juntas. Quería hablar con ella o simplemente mirarla. Pero luego pensó cómo Lauren se fue sin decir adiós, cómo todos dijeron que necesitaba algo de espacio, cómo le dijo que no nos puede amar a los dos.

Bo podía decir que Lauren no estaba prisionera en este momento. Ella podría haber regresado si hubiera querido.

La única explicación sería que Lauren no quería volver. Ella quería permanecer en la organización, sea cual sea su propósito.

Lauren no quería volver a ella.

La verdad rasgó el corazón de Bo.

Bo estaba parado detrás de un estante vacío en la fila de atrás, mirando a Lauren salir con el líder del equipo, con otros siguiendolos. Podía sentir temblar. No pudo evitarlo, como si no pudiera evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

Bo los vio irse. Ella jadeó fuertemente, tratando de evitar temblar. Entonces oyó algo.

El sonido de un arma cargando balas.

Bo se dio la vuelta. Un hombre con chaleco salió de la sala de control. Parecía nervioso, con su arma apuntando a Bo. Miró la daga de Bo en su mano, luego miró a Bo.

Apretó el gatillo.

Como golpear con un martillo, Bo sintió este intenso golpe en la parte inferior del pecho. Ella retrocedió unos pasos y luego miró al hombre. También tenía miedo. Permaneció allí un rato y luego salió corriendo como un conejo.

Bo se sentó en el suelo. Ahora ella comenzó a sentir el dolor, como si estuviera rota por la mitad. Ella trató de presionar la herida con fuerza, pero no paraba de sangrar. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Ella observó la sangre en su mano. Luego tosió, roció sangre sobre su cuello y su pecho.

Entonces ella recordó algo.

Teléfono. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar. El dolor abrumador era demasiado fuerte, apenas podía ver la pantalla del teléfono.

Bo se detuvo allí por un rato. Observó su propio dedo moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la pantalla, tratando de marcar el número. Ella había usado hasta el último de sus fuerzas para presionar el botón de llamada.

Sabía que solo podía llamar a una persona, y lo hizo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Tamsin recibió la llamada de Bo. Todo lo que escuchó en el teléfono fueron jadeos, murmullos y otros ruidos a lo lejos.

Al principio pensó que Bo le marcó accidentalmente, pero con las cosas del Vagabundo y el asunto entre la Oscuridad y Luz , simplemente no se sentía bien. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Bo. Afortunadamente ella estaba en la estación de policía, por lo que hizo que alguien rastreará la llamada.

Tamsin condujo a la fábrica. Se quedó afuera y maldijo.—Maldita sea, Bo. ¿Por qué vendrías a un lugar como este?

No era el momento para que ella se quejara. Caminó por el área y finalmente encontró a Bo inconsciente detrás de un estante en el sótano, sangrando.

—¡Mierda, Bo! ¡O estás en camino a los problemas, o los problemas están en tu camino, todos los malditos días! —Tamsin se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Bo y levantó la cabeza de Bo tratando de despertarla, pero no pudo.

Tenía que llevarla al auto.

No tardó mucho en llevar a Bo a casa, con la sirena de su coche de policía encendida todo el camino. Puso a Bo en el sofá y se tocó la cara.—Oye, súcubo, despierta, háblame.

Bo gimió de agonía. Ella se acurrucó como un bebé.

—Oye, ¿puedes oírme? Quédate conmigo, oye, quédate conmigo.—Tamsin puso sus manos sobre su hombro, tratando de sacudirla para que pudiera mantenerse consciente. Pero Bo todavía no abría los ojos.

—¡Mierda! Esto es serio. Voy a llamar a Dyson.—Tamsin maldijo y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

Como si hubiera presionado un interruptor, Bo se despertó de repente. Extendió la mano y agarró la muñeca de Tamsin.

—No...no Dyson...le prometí...le prometí a Lauren...él no...lo prometí...—Bo miró a Tamsin. Sus ojos marrones ni siquiera podían enfocarse en la cara de la valquiria. Tamsin ni siquiera podía decir si estaba realmente consciente.

—¡Ahora no es el maldito momento de para ser exigente! —Tamsin trató de alejar la mano de Bo de su muñeca para que pudiera hacer la llamada, pero Bo no la dejó.

—No...no Dyson...por favor...—Bo murmuró. Ella se recostó en el sofá y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Tamsin respiró hondo. Miró a la súcubo, que sufría mucho dolor y estaba casi inconsciente, pero aún intentaba cumplir su promesa, incluso si la persona a la que se lo había prometido se había ido.

Tamsin frunció el ceño. Podía sentir que le dolía el pecho, como si su corazón se hubiera ahogado de tristeza. Vio el dolor en los ojos de Bo, y también lo sintió, como si de alguna manera el dolor pasara por el aire y cayera sobre ella.

—Okay. No lobo. —Tamsin murmuró. Se arrodilló junto al sofá y miró la cara de Bo. Luego se inclinó lentamente y presionó sus labios sobre los de Bo. Ella probó la dulzura en sus labios, con un toque de lágrimas amargas. Era tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

Bo despertó o el monstruo dentro de Bo despertó. Sus ojos se volvieron de un azul brillante. La seductora sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Besó a Tamsin agresivamente, antes de comenzar a extraer la energía de la rubia.

Como un depredador saltando sobre su presa, Bo saltó encima de Tamsin y la inmovilizó en el suelo. Ella dejó de extraer la energía por un tiempo y comenzó a besar su cuello. Todo estaba lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo.

La valkiria dejó escapar unos fuertes gemidos cuando la súcubo movió su beso a su pecho. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo Bo se había quitado la camisa. Bo desabrochó el sujetador negro de Tamsin y lo tiró. Golpeó algo, pero a ninguno de ellos le importó.

Bo ahuecó los senos de Tamsin en sus manos. Se llevó los pezones a la boca y comenzó a chuparlos. Podía sentirlos endurecerse entre sus dientes y su lengua. Cada vez que su lengua los atravesaba, Tamsin jadeaba con fuerza y extendía la mano tratando de agarrar algo.

Bo agarró su mano, con la otra mano todavía sobre su pecho. Acercó la mano de la valquiria a ella y le mordisqueó los dedos. Luego volvió a sus labios. Bo besó a la rubia juguetonamente, con la lengua en su labio inferior. Metió los dedos en la ropa interior de la valquiria y entró sin previo aviso. Tamsin ya estaba empapada y Bo sonrió cuando sintió eso. La besó de nuevo, con los dedos entrando y saliendo, acurrucándose para alcanzar el punto dulce.

Tamsin jadeó. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y levantó las caderas para que Bo pudiera profundizar en su interior. Pensó que habría alcanzado su pico hace mucho tiempo, pero aún seguía subiendo. Bo se alimentó de ella otra vez. Fue doloroso, pero también fue un placer extremo al mismo tiempo. Tamsin había dormido con succubi antes, pero ninguno de ellos le había dado placer así. No podía sentir nada más, pero el éxtasis acumulado dentro de su cuerpo. Apretó su cadera contra la mano de Bo y presionó sus propias manos sobre las de ella para que el súcubo pudiera golpear ese punto con fuerza. Entonces sintió el pulgar de Bo sobre su clítoris, acariciando. Tamsin no pudo evitar gritar. Se mordió el dedo con fuerza, aunque no detuvo nada.

Su orgasmo finalmente había llegado, uno largo, intenso y extremadamente asombroso. Bo volvió a alimentarse de ella cuando se estaba cayendo.

Ambas colapsaron en el suelo, jadeando por aire mientras presionaron sus cuerpos sudorosos. Tamsin finalmente había sentido el frío suelo contra su espalda. Se sentó con la súcubo encima de ella. Ella vio su piel suave en el pecho. Hace unos minutos había un agujero de bala sangrante, ahora ya no estaba.

Se miraron la una a la otra, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento. Luego se acercaron y se besaron de nuevo. El monstruo de Bo se había ido. Ella había sanado, pero ninguna de las dos había mencionado eso. Pasaron las manos sobre cada centímetro de la piel de la otra persona y besaron cada punto del cuerpo de la otra persona.

Entonces Bo se retiró. Tamsin pensó que sus sentidos finalmente habían vuelto a ella y quería detenerse, pero el súcubo simplemente le susurró.—Tenemos que subir las escaleras...

—Okay.—Tamsin la besó de nuevo. Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a subir, con los labios apretados y las manos en la cintura del otro.

Bo se detuvo cuando estaban a medio camino. Golpeó a Tamsin contra la pared y levantó una de sus piernas para envolverse alrededor de su cintura.

—Pensé que...necesitamos subir...—Dijo Tamsin cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Pero te quiero en este momento...—Bo la besó de nuevo, con su palma presionando el centro de la rubia. Se aplastó entre las piernas de la rubia, poniendo su peso en la palma de su mano, para poder empujar a la rubia con más fuerza. Tamsin casi sintió en las escaleras cuando su orgasmo la había golpeado nuevamente.

Luego comenzaron a subir las escaleras nuevamente, con los labios apretados y las manos corriendo sobre el cuerpo del otro sin parar.

Bo arrojó a Tamsin sobre la cama, luego ella rodó sobre ella. Tamsin mira sus cálidos ojos marrones.

—Hey, si tu no...nosotras...—Bo repentinamente no sabía si debía hacer esto, cuando estaba mirando a la rubia debajo de ella. Aunque sabía que ya había hecho todo lo que no debía.

—¡Oh cállate la boca y cogeme! —Tamsin la agarró del pelo y apretó la cabeza más cerca. La besó en los labios. Bo dejó de hablar. Su mano estaba nuevamente sobre el pecho de Tamsin nuevamente. Ella jugaba sus pezones con sus dedos. Tamsin tuvo que retirarse del beso para poder dejar salir todos los gemidos.

Sintió como los besos de Bo bajaban, hasta que se detuvo en su abdomen inferior derecho, donde recibió el disparo la semana pasada. Ella había sanado, pero todavía había una cicatriz allí. Bo puso sus labios sobre la cicatriz. Rodeó su lengua alrededor con muchos besos suaves y ligeros.

Los sentimientos cálidos y fuertes llenaron el corazón de Tamsin como un rayo.

Luego sintió de nuevo el dedo del súcubo sobre su clítoris. Tamsin ya estaba lo suficientemente excitada como para que cualquier movimiento del dedo de Bo sobre su clítoris la volviera loca. Bo la frotó con fuerza, con sus encantos fluyendo hacia ella como una inundación.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —Tamsin maldijo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la cabecera cuando llegó al clímax.

Tamsin sacó toda su fuerza y detuvo la mano de Bo. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bo y empujó el súcubo, y se giró sobre ella.

Tamsin no perdió más tiempo que comenzar a lamer y morder cada centímetro de piel de Bo. Cuando finalmente le dio a Bo una lamida completa desde su apertura hasta su clítoris, Bo arqueó la espalda desde la cama y gritó.

Incluso antes de volver a bajar a la cama, Tamsin ya había empujado sus dedos hacia adentro. Vio que el súcubo comenzó a temblar y pudo sentir cómo se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos. Presionó su lengua contra su clítoris, dándole más placer del que el súcubo podría soportar.

Segundos después, Bo se puso rígida y gritó cuando llegó a su orgasmo bajo Tamsin.

Bo levantó su cuerpo sobre sus codos y besó a Tamsin. Tamsin la sostuvo sobre su cintura para dejarla sentarse en sus regazos. Estaban la una frente a la otra, besándose. Bo deslizó sus dedos entre las piernas de Tamsin mientras los dedos de Tamsin todavía estaban dentro de ella.

Era como una competencia entre ellas, para ver quién podía besar más fuerte, empujar más profundo o presionar más fuerte. Fue una competencia para ver quién llegaría primero al orgasmo.

No hubo ganadores. Alcanzaron la cima al mismo tiempo, con muchos gritos, gemidos y mordiscos.

Finalmente, ambas se habían derrumbado sobre la cama, con sus cuerpos aún presionados uno contra el otro. Se sentían cansadas, pero al mismo tiempo, recargadas. Ambas intentaban recuperar el aliento.

—¿Quieres...emmm...agarrar algo de comer abajo? —Bo se sentó y se puso el kimono. Se sentía un poco incómoda en este momento, aunque pensó que sería mucho más incómodo.

—Claro, lo que sea. Entonces, ¿quién te disparó? —Tamsin agarró la túnica de Bo y se la puso.

Escuchó la pregunta de Tamsin, Bo bajó la cabeza. Respiró hondo y luego dijo.—Seguí una pista allí, buscando a Lauren.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿dirección incorrecta en el momento equivocado?

—No. Ella estaba allí, con los hombres de Isaac. Era como si...les estuviera dando las órdenes. Luego, un tipo al azar me disparó.

—Tal vez la próxima vez deberías llevar al lobo contigo.— Dijo Tamsin.

Bo no dijo nada. Entonces ella recordó algo. Bajó las escaleras y encontró su teléfono celular en sus pantalones.—Tomé algunas fotos, ¿crees que quizás puedas echarle un vistazo?

—Se lo daré a mi gente. Si ella está dando órdenes a los hombres de Isaac, tal vez no quiera volver.—Dijo Tamsin.—Ella solo necesita...

—Un poco de espacio. Sí, lo sé, créeme. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre que solo necesito algo de espacio y oh, oye, estoy liderando el grupo de locos ahora.— Dijo Bo.

—Ella vendrá.—Dijo Tamsin.—Ella no lastimaría a nadie. Quizás tenga un plan.

—Sí, tal vez debería contarme sobre su plan, como si me hubiera dicho, hey, decidí aceptar una oferta de trabajo de un hombre y dejar el negocio de Fae para siempre, o hey, tengo un plan y no voy a volver.

—Todos tenemos secretos, ¿no? —Tamsin agarró una botella de whisky y comenzó a beber.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Bo sintió que estaba dormida. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintió que estaba despierta en otro lugar.

Al principio no podía decir dónde estaba. Luego reconoció la oscuridad, la sensación de neblina en su piel y la sensación de que nunca sería feliz.

_¿Estoy de vuelta en casa de mi padre otra vez?_ Bo se preguntó a sí misma.

Caminó, casi inconscientemente, porque no sabía qué más hacer.

Pensó que escuchó algo, como un río o un arroyo. Caminó hacia él, hasta que vio un río.

Ella no podía ver el otro lado. El río era ancho y estaba demasiado oscuro. Podía ver el aire brumoso flotando en la cima del río. Hay rostros entre el aire brumoso y también en el agua. Las caras distorsionadas y dolorosas.

Entonces notó un puente sobre el río. El puente era brillante, como si estuviera hecho de algún tipo de cristal o gema. Pero estaba demasiado oscuro en todas partes, incluso el puente brillante parecía sombrío.

Bo pisó el puente. Podía oírse respirar. Podía oírse caminar. Sintió frío.

Cruzó el puente. Fue una larga caminata. No había nadie allí con ella. Ni uno solo.

Bo miró a su alrededor. No podía ver nada más que el aire brumoso. Miró hacia el cielo. Ni siquiera sabía si el cielo estaba allí. No vio luna, ni estrellas.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio una puerta.

Era la misma puerta que vio en su sueño anoche. Empujó la puerta y se abrió.

El pasillo estaba vacío. Vio las antorchas ardiendo en la pared. Entró.

–¿Hola hay alguien? –Bo preguntó.–¿Padre? ¿Estás ahí?

Nadie le respondió. Bo caminó por el pasillo, luego se encontró dentro de una habitación enorme pero vacía.

Había un trono en el medio, un trono hecho de carne y huesos. Bo pensó que podía ver la sangre aún goteando de la carne al suelo. Entonces vio a alguien entrar. Alguien se sentó en el trono. Podía oír los huesos crujir.

La persona sentada en el trono le tendió la mano.

–Ven a mí, hija mía.–Él dijo. Bo reconoció la voz. Era su padre.

Bo no sabía si ella debería tomar su mano. Se quedó allí parada, mirando al hombre que le sonreía. Era un hombre de aspecto ordinario, pero había algo en sus ojos. Una mirada que podría arrastrar a todos los seres vivos.

Bo no sabía por qué, pero sintió que este poder de intimidación provenía de su padre, como un aura. La rodeaba, como si no hiciera lo que le dijeron, algo malo le sucedería.

–¿Por qué te ves tan asustada, Isabeau? –Su padre se levantó del sangriento trono y caminó hacia ella.

Extendió la mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Bo, como un padre que consuela a un niño enfermo. Bo no sintió miedo. Ella sabía que no le tenía miedo. Simplemente se sintió intimidada, por todo lo que vio aquí, y por la mirada en los ojos de su padre.

Bo no pudo respirar. Ella puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y jadeó.

–...¡Despierta despierta!

La voz de Tamsin sacó a Bo de sus sueños. Bo abrió los ojos. Finalmente pudo respirar de nuevo.

–¡Joder! ¿Tienes que hacer esta mierda todas las noches? –Tamsin dijo. Dejó que Bo descansará la cabeza sobre su hombro, para que la morena pudiera respirar.

–Lo siento. Creo que mis recuerdos están volviendo a mí pieza por pieza.

–Entonces, ¿qué viste esta vez?

–Oscuridad, niebla. Un puente. Un trono hecho de carne y huesos. Un río. Creo.–Bo trató de recordar todo.–Oh, creo que volví a ver a mi padre.

–Oh bien.

–¿Podemos hablar? –Bo dijo.–Hablaremos de eso tarde o temprano.

–Bien bien.–Dijo Tamsin. Se sentó en la cama y puso una almohada detrás de su cintura para poder recostarse en el poste de la cama.

–Comencemos con la pregunta que ya te he hecho pero aún no has respondido. ¿Por qué no me entregaste antes? ¿Por qué ahora?

Tamsin respiró hondo. Ella sabía que no podía esquivar esto para siempre. Entonces decidió que debería dejarlo salir.–Porque no quería. Me detuve. Pensé que podía entregarle a alguien más para que te dejara en paz. Luego recibí un mensaje de él, una mano cortada en el correo...

–¿Qué? ¿De quién es la mano?

–Se llamaba Acacia. Era mi mentora y una amiga. Ella respondió por mí. Él la mató para darme un mensaje, porque lo desobedecí.

–¿Por eso finalmente decidiste entregarme?

Tamsin asintió con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para que Bo no viera su lágrima brotar de sus ojos.

–Maldita sea, Tamsin. ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto al principio? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, yo...

–¿Cuál es el punto? Incluso si te dijera, ninguno de nosotros podría cambiar lo que haya sucedido o lo que sucederá.

–¡Al menos podemos resolver algo juntos! ¡Como un plan o algo así! –Dijo Bo.–¡Mierda! Realmente necesitas aprender a confiar en las personas.

–Confianza es una palabra sobrevalorada.

–Lo que sea.–Dijo Bo rodando los ojos.–Okay, al menos resolvimos esta mierda. Entonces, ¿quién es mi padre exactamente?

–Lo llamamos...el Vagabundo.–Dijo Tamsin.–No sé su nombre. No quiero saberlo. Simplemente le entregó los paquetes y él me paga. Todo salió bien, hasta que tú.

–Okay, el Vagabundo. Entonces, ¿quién es él? Quiero decir, que es él...quiero decir...mierda, sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Lo único que debes saber es que es un hombre muy poderoso y aterrador.–Tamsin firmó. Miró a Bo, con su mano extendiendo la suya. Ella no sabía si estaba buscando consuelo o si se lo daba a Bo. Luego continuó.–Bo, realmente no sé por qué te quiere. No sabía que era tu padre, pensé...

–¿Qué pasó con esos paquetes que le entregaste antes?

–Nada. Simplemente ya no existen en este mundo, y nunca mas.–Dijo Tamsin. Bo sintió que estaba temblando de nuevo, así que la abrazó para calmarla. Tamsin apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bo con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Entonces crees que él quiere que yo también desaparezca?

–No lo creo. Si él quisiera eso, no estarías sentado aquí y hablándome.

–Okay. Entonces, ¿qué quiere él de mí? Supongo que quiere algo más que un tiempo perdido entre padre e hija...

–No lo sé, Bo. Realmente no lo sé.–Dijo Tamsin.–Mira, lo siento por esta mierda.

–Bueno, técnicamente, todavía estoy en una pieza, así que realmente no hiciste mucho daño.

–Sobre eso...le conté a Lauren sobre el beso en Brazenwood cuando fui a su casa a buscar su cabello.–Dijo Tamsi.–Ese fue el día antes de que ustedes dos se separaron.

–Oh.–Dijo Bo. Luego se quedó callada por un rato.

Escuchar ese nombre todavía dolía, pero extrañamente no dolió tanto como Bo pensó que sería. Lauren no le contó sobre el encuentro entre ella y Tamsin cuando rompieron. Tal vez no quería hablar de eso, tal vez no creía que fuera importante. Bo sabía que la razón por la que rompieron definitivamente no era Tamsin. Habían tenido problemas todo el tiempo, como sus impulsos sexuales imparables, sus sentimientos por Dyson, los malentendidos entre ellas durante varias cosas que ocurrieron recientemente y el hecho de que Lauren siempre pensó que Bo era demasiado buena para ella.

Ahora que Bo había descubierto que Lauren no quería volver a ella, le dolía, pero de alguna manera se sintió aliviada.

Sabía que todavía se preocupaba por ella. Pero ahora, Bo pensó que estaba lista para dejarla ir. Nunca pensó que ese día llegaría a ella, pero ahora se sentía tranquila.

Bo miró a la valkiria, que estaba acostada en la cama, de espaldas a ella. Ella sabía que todavía estaba despierta.

Bo se acostó a su lado y apoyó los brazos en la cintura de la valkiria para abrazarla por la espalda. Sintió que la valkiria se puso rígida.

–Resolveremos esta mierda sobre mi padre, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo Bo en la oscuridad.

Tamsin no dijo nada, pero puso sus manos sobre las de Bo y se acercó a Bo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El sueño de Bo continuó después de que se durmiera.

Esta vez no comenzó con el lugar oscuro y brumoso donde no podía ver ni oír nada.

Ella estaba en una habitación, una habitación iluminada. No muy brillante, pero al menos podía ver las cosas con claridad. Miró a su alrededor, mirando las paredes de piedra, los muebles antiguos y las antorchas en la pared.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada al lado de una mesa, una mesa. Podía ver todos los platos de comida en la mesa. Fue como una lujosa fiesta festiva. Había cosas que ella nunca había visto. Todos olían muy bien. Pero extrañamente, ella no tenía apetito.

Entonces vio al hombre sentado frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

Era su padre Llevaba el traje oscuro como de costumbre, con el sombrero puesto a su lado de la mesa y su bastón contra la pared. Esta era la primera vez que Bo lo veía de cerca en un lugar brillante y tranquilo. Se parecía al hombre que Bo vio en su visión durante su amanecer. Ni siquiera tenía una arruga más sobre él.

Habiendo notado que Bo lo estaba mirando, levantó su vaso en la mano hacia Bo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero Bo no se sintió cálido o cerca de él. Era como si estuviera mirando a un extraño. No podía sentir la figura paterna en él, incluso si sabía que él era su padre.

Ella se sintió intimidada por él, de alguna manera. Bo rara vez se sentía intimidada por alguien, pero ahora solo sentía esa presión proveniente de él.

—¿Por qué no pruebas algo que te gusta, hija mía? —El hombre dijo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Oh, silencio, siempre tienes hambre.—Él dijo.—Lloraste por comida cada vez que te sostuve en mis brazos. Eras una criatura tan pequeña en ese entonces.

—¿Por qué me dejó mi madre? ¿Por qué no me retuviste?

—No hablemos de los tristes recuerdos en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta algo que te guste, por favor.

Bo tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino. Era un buen vino, pero extrañamente, simplemente no le gustaba. Luego probó algo de comida. Ella sintió lo mismo. Estaban deliciosos, pero a ella no le gustaban.

Le recordaron a este hombre frente a ella, educado, encantador, agradable, pero algo en el fondo, Bo sintió la necesidad de huir.

—Realmente no tengo hambre.—Dijo Bo.—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—Quería verte, hija mía. Quería ver lo maravillosa que te has vuelto.

—¿No podrías haber llamado? ¿O enviado una tarjeta postal o algo así?

—No funciona exactamente de esa manera entre nosotros.—El hombre río.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Puedes dirigirte a mí como padre.

—Okay, bien. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Porque de repente querías pasar un rato cenando conmigo?

—No. Tengo un plan para ti, hija mía.

—Oh, no, no hay planes para mí, por favor. Amo mi vida no planificada. Cada vez que escucho esa palabra, sucede algo grave.

El hombre se rió en voz baja. La risa zumbó en su pecho. Bo podía escuchar los ecos de su risa en el gran comedor vacío. La había puesto incómoda.

—Te gustará mi plan.—Dijo el hombre.—Lo prometo.

—¿Qué tal si me dices qué es primero, luego decido si me gusta o no?

Bo vio que sus labios se movían, pero de repente no pudo escuchar su voz. Ella se inclinó más cerca, tratando de escuchar lo que él estaba diciendo, pero no pudo escuchar nada.

—Lo siento, no puedo escucharte.—Dijo Bo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía escuchar su propia voz. Era como si estuviera en una tormenta, toda su voz se había ahogado, excepto que se había ahogado en silencio.

De repente, ella habitó en la oscuridad infinita de nuevo. Esta vez ya ni siquiera podía sentir frío o niebla. Era solo oscuridad.

Entonces vio una luz, distante, vaga, como una vela muy lejos. Ella caminó hacia ella.

No era una vela, ni ningún tipo de fuente de luz. Era un objeto pequeño, redondo y brillante, que reflejaba la luz de la nada.

Bo finalmente lo reconoció. Era un medallón colgante. Ella conocía ese colgante. Ella había visto ese colgante antes. Lo tenía desde que podía recordar cosas.

_La sangre nos une_. _Ven a mí, hija mía. _Bo lo escuchó susurrar, no estaba al lado de sus oídos, sino dentro de su corazón. Repitió lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que su voz se desvaneció en el aire.

Bo abrió los ojos. Esta vez ya no estaba jadeando, aunque todavía podía sentir la intensa presión sobre su corazón.

Bo miró a la rubia, que estaba anidando en sus brazos y respirando tranquilamente. Ella la abrazó más fuerte. Un vago gemido escapó de la garganta de la rubia. Se acurrucó más cerca de Bo mientras dormía. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Bo, cuando miró a la valkiria.

Ella se sintió aliviada. Permaneció despierta un rato, hasta que volvió a dormirse.

Esta vez, ya no tenía sueños.

…...

Bo llamó a Trick inmediatamente después de que ella se levantara a la mañana siguiente. Trick no hablo bajo esta vez. Parecía muy sorprendido cuando Bo le habló del puente.

—No, no puede ser...

—¿Qué no puede ser?

—Nada. Entonces has cruzado el puente, ¿entonces qué?

—Entonces estaba en el mismo reino, palacio o como él lo llamara.

—¿Qué viste allí?

—No mucho, antorchas, paredes de piedra. Un trono hecho de carne y huesos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, lo soy.

—Okay, ¿entonces que sigue?

—Luego me desperté y el sueño comenzó en otro lugar. Estaba cenando con mi padre.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—Sí, en realidad hablamos mucho. Dijo que tenía un plan para mí.

—¿Qué plan?

—No lo sé. Más o menos...quedó en blanco o algo así, como si supiera que estaba hablando, pero no puedo escucharlo.

—Probablemente esa musa despertó algo cuando recuperó tus recuerdos. No es raro.

—Ah, y luego vi este colgante. Lo tuve conmigo cuando mi madre hizo que la partera me regalara. Luego escuché a mi padre decir por sangre que nos ata.

—Por sangre nos une...¿Todavía tienes el colgante, Bo?

—Sí, en realidad sí. Probablemente esté en mi joyero. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesito conseguirlo?

—No. Mantenlo donde está. No lo toques. Solo espera a que regrese y hablaremos.—Dijo Trick.—Repito, no lo toques.

—Okay, okay, no tocaré el colgante. Lo tengo.—Dijo Bo.—Recibí otra llamada. Si no hay nada más, creo que hablaré contigo más tarde.

—Claro, niña. Solo...cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Te quiero abuelo.

—Yo también te quiero, Bo.

Bo tomó la otra llamada. Para su sorpresa, era Tamsin.

—¿Recuerdas las fotos que tomaste de la fábrica abandonada donde te dispararon? Le pedí a algunas personas de tecnología que publicaran los números de matrícula en las fotos. Han encontrado el camión.

—Oh, está bien. Envíame un mensaje de texto con la dirección y voy a echar un vistazo.

—No estás pensando en ir allí sola, ¿verdad?

—Iré a echar un vistazo. Estaré bien, Tamsin.

—¡Mierda! ¡La última vez que hiciste eso, tuve que arrastrarte todo el camino hacia atrás! —Tamsin hizo una pausa por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de tomar una decisión.—Voy de regreso para recogerte.

—Okay.—Bo respiró hondo y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que Tamsin le ofreciera su ayuda voluntariamente.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco entre ellas después de que tuvieron relaciones sexuales y hablaron la otra noche. Parecía que la tensión entre ellas se había transformado en algo más, algo sutil. Nunca hablaron de eso, pero Bo podía sentirlo.

Nunca hablaron realmente, aunque comparten una cama todas las noches. Tamsin nunca dijo nada acerca de mudarse o encontrar un nuevo departamento, Bo tampoco lo mencionó.

Bo ni siquiera sabía cómo definir sus sentimientos hacia Tamsin. Ella sabía que se preocupaba por ella. Aunque la rubia nunca lo admitiría, Bo sabía que estaba en un estado muy vulnerable en este momento. Siendo una policía ruda con su boca inteligente cada minuto de cada día, Tamsin todavía buscaba el calor de Bo por la noche. Siempre se enterraba cerca de Bo cuando dormía. Bo sintió que estaba obligada a protegerla o consolarla. Bo también disfrutó durmiendo de lado durante la noche. La había hecho sentir cálida, y lo más importante, no sola.

…...

Bo y Tamsin fueron al lugar que rastrearon. Al igual que el complejo de Isaac, estaba en el medio de la nada. Todo lo que podían ver allí eran montañas, bosques y lagos.

Era una especie de instalación, solo se veía igual que la de Isaac. Vieron pocas patrullas caminando. Se parecían a los hombres de Isaac.

—Mierda, ¿cómo se supone que debemos entrar esta vez? —Dijo Bo.

—¿Les preguntaras dónde está el centro comercial de nuevo? —Dijo Tamsin.

Bo rodó los ojos.—En realidad estoy tratando de que no nos disparen esta vez.

—¿Qué tal si les dices que quieres hablar con tu ex novia?

Entonces oyeron una voz desde atrás.—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos!

Se dieron la vuelta. Fue el mismo tipo que le disparó a Tamsin la última vez. Parecía nervioso, con su arma apuntando hacia ellas.

—Oh, genial.—Tamsin sonrió.—Entonces, ¿quién va a recibir un disparo esta vez? ¿Yo o tú? —Miró a Bo y lentamente levantó las manos.

—En realidad...ninguna.— Dijo el hombre con voz nerviosa. Al parecer, todavía recordaba que le disparó a Tamsin, y Bo lo dejó inconsciente.—El jefe quiere verte.—Añadió.

—¿Por casualidad este jefe es una doctora rubia caliente llamada Lauren? —Tamsin sonrió de lado.

—Solo...ven conmigo.—El hombre los miró antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

—Okay.—Dijo Bo. Se volvió hacia Tamsin y dijo.—Eso estuvo bien

—Bueno, ¿no dicen que la tercera vez es la vencida?

El hombre los condujo adentro. El interior de la instalación se parecía al anterior. Aunque Bo no vio ninguna tarifa enjaulada.

Los puso en una habitación, luego se fue.

Minutos después, alguien entró.

Era Lauren, como Bo y Tamsin esperaban.

—¿Por qué ustedes dos no aman a los pájaros simplemente arreglan su mierda? Esperaré afuera—Tamsin sonrió y salió. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Bo y Lauren se miraron la una a la otra por un rato. Ninguna de las dos había dicho nada.

Bo todavía podía sentir sus sentimientos la una por la otra. Sabía que todavía se preocupaba por Lauren, al igual que Lauren todavía se preocupaba por ella.

Pero había algo que había cambiado entre ellas, permanentemente.

Antes pensó que si volvía a ver a Lauren, volverían a estar juntas y se abrazarían como siempre.

Pero no lo hicieron. Más importante aún, tampoco tenían la intención de hacerlo.

Bo recordó la última vez que la vio, en el complejo de Isaac. Sabía que Lauren estaba tratando de ayudar a Dyson y a ella, sin dejar que Isaac supiera sobre su plan. Ella jugó la carta de los celos, la novia fría para ser convincente. Ella mintió acerca de que no puedo salvarlos a los dos, porque sí los salvó a los dos.

Pero ella no mintió sobre _No puedes amarnos a los dos._ No es que Bo no pudiera amarlos a ambos, pero Lauren no podía aceptar el hecho de que los amaba a ambos.

Bo sabía que ya no quería acostarse con él o salir con él, pero todavía se preocupaba por él.

Lauren quería ser la única, pero eso era lo único que Bo no podía ofrecerle. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era no acostarse con otra persona, pero no es que no pudiera preocuparse por otra persona.

Sintió el corazón roto cuando Lauren rompió con ella. Y ella simplemente llevaba esta tristeza en su mente día a día, porque no podía dejarla ir.

Pero ahora, al ver a Lauren frente a ella, con un toque de sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, Bo se sintió aliviada. La tristeza de su mente se desvaneció como el polvo arrastrado por el viento.

Sabía que estaba más que dispuesta a dejarla ir.

—Oye. Te ves bien. —Lauren sonrió. Finalmente había roto el incómodo silencio entre ellas.

—Tú no te ves mal. —Bo le devolvió la sonrisa. —El jefe quiere vernos, ¿eh?

—Sí. Esa soy yo.

—¿Y ahora qué, te conviertes en la Reina de la organización malvada o algo así?

—Reina, sí. Malvada, no. —Lauren dijo. —Isaac estaba totalmente loco. Pero gran parte de su investigación es muy valiosa, tanto para los Fae como para los humanos. Ya que él está muerto ahora, y la mayoría de los miembros sólo estaban siguiendo sus órdenes, decidí que debería hacerme cargo de su organización. Puedo usar su investigación y recursos para algo bueno. Por supuesto, ya no habrá experimentos humanos o Fae ni torturas de ningún tipo.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacerte cargo de la organización?

—Bueno, tengo mis movimientos secretos. —Dijo Lauren.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste y me dijiste todo esto? Estaba realmente preocupada por ti, ya sabes.

—Te llamé un par de veces, pero no contestaste. Así que supongo que esperaré a que me encuentres. Al menos me debes eso.

—Sí lo hago. —Bo asintió. Hizo una pausa por un momento, luego preguntó.—¿Entonces supongo que no regresarás al Ash?

—No. Tengo algo que realmente quiero hacer y de hecho me gustaría hacerlo ahora. Ya no tengo que seguir las órdenes de nadie. — Hizo una pausa por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar lo que estaba haciendo para decir lo siguiente. Luego continuó.—No le guardo rencor a Ash. Todavía considero a Hale como un amigo. Pero con todas las cosas por las que me han hecho pasar, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

—Estoy segura de que el reino de los Faes de la luz te estará buscando. De hecho, probablemente te estén buscando en este momento. Estoy bastante segura de que todavía están enojados por los viales que encontraron con tu nombre. Y tú también sabes mucho sobre sus secretos. ¿Vas a estar bien?

—No me encontrarán. La Dra. Lauren Lewis se ha ido. Ahora soy Karen Beattie. —Lauren dijo. —Pronto encontrarán algunas evidencias que conduzcan a alguna isla del Pacífico. Estarán persiguiendo un fantasma para siempre. Por supuesto, a menos que les digas la verdad.

—Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, doctor. —Bo sonrió. —¿Lauren realmente no es tu verdadero nombre?

—Esa es una larga historia. Quizás hablemos de ello en otro momento. Pero sigo siendo yo. — Lauren dijo. —Ya basta de mí, ¿cómo van las cosas contigo?

—Bien, supongo. —Bo decidió no decirle nada sobre su padre, Tamsin o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera en mente en ese momento. No es que no quisiera, pero sentía que ya no necesitaba hacerlo.

—Bien bien. —Dijo Lauren. Luego pensó en algo. —Oh, cierto, ¿has visto a tu madre? No pudimos encontrarla en las antiguas instalaciones. Encontramos un cadáver, que parecía un accidente de alimentación de una súcubo. Supongo que no fue tú, ¿verdad?

—No. Este cuerpo, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

—En la biblioteca de Isaac.

—Entonces esa es probablemente mi madre. Ella recibió un golpe por mí, y tuvimos que dejarla allí. Probablemente su instinto de supervivencia se activó.

—Bueno, si la vuelves a ver, avisame. Está muy inestable. Necesita ayuda.

—Está bien. Si la veo.

Luego, ambas se quedaron sin temas. Simplemente se quedaron allí y se miraron la una a la otra, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Supongo que es hora de que me vaya. —Bo dijo. —Tamsin me está esperando.

—Okay. Fue bueno verte, Bo. —Lauren la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bo finalmente notó el cambio en Lauren, en este preciso momento. Ella ya no era la que trataba desesperadamente de seguirle el ritmo cada minuto de cada día. Ella ya no era la que se lastimaba cada vez que sabía que Bo tenía sentimientos por otra persona, pero trataba de parecer que estaba de acuerdo con eso. Ella ya no era la que temía demasiado la naturaleza de Bo, sino que decidió ignorarla.

Ella era sólo Lauren, una doctora inteligente, segura de sí misma y hermosa que quería ayudar a los duendes y al ser humano, con una buena causa.

Ella también había tomado su decisión, que estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Bo ya ella misma.

Bo abrazó a Lauren, como una vieja amiga a otra.

—Bo, cuídate, ¿vale? Si necesitas algo, solo llámame. —Dijo Lauren.

—Tú también, Lauren. ¿Puedo seguir llamándote Lauren? ¿O debería llamarte Karen de ahora en adelante?

—Para ti, siempre soy Lauren, la doctora que te examinó cuando Dyson te encontró. —Lauren sonrió. —Sabes, nunca pensé que llegaría este día. El solo pensamiento de que podría llegar me habría matado antes. Pero ahora estoy parada aquí, me siento bien.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Bo dijo. —Solo llámame si necesitas patear el trasero de alguien.

—Ahora tengo un ejército. Los únicos traseros que voy a patear son los de otros científicos.

Bo se rió. Luego se despidieron.

Bo sabía que probablemente volvería a ver a Lauren, en el futuro. Pero ella ya no buscaría un cierre.

Bo se fue a casa con Tamsin. La primera vez después de romper con Lauren, se sintió relajada y aliviada, como si hubiera lidiado con éxito con algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Tamsin volvió a trabajar después de dejar a Bo.

Bo decidió tomar una siesta.

Cuándo Bo estaba acostada en la cama, recordó algo. Tia le había dado dos viales, pero solo tenía el relacionado con los recuerdos de su padre.

Recordó que Tia le dijo que el azul claro era interesante.

Bo se sentía tan relajada ahora que decidió tomarlo antes de su siesta.

Como la última vez, se quedó dormida instantáneamente después de beberlo.


End file.
